harkversefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Adelphin and Bug
"I love the fact Charlie is from Alola/Galapagos islands and is aspiring to be a baker. Lot of interesting story potential there! The Cutiefly pokemon choice is my favorite thus far! Glad to see something unique and fits SUPER WELL with Charlie's character concept." Audition Kiwi's audition Personality description Charlie is a very insecure, socially anxious man, living an almost hermit-like life, not talking to anyone between the bakery and his apartment. When he grows comfortable around someone, it's when you can see his warm and generous personality. With someone he knew all his life (ie his twin sister Carolyn), he grows more confident, and lets himself crack a few jokes (all of them horrible.) Self deprecation is one of his coping mechanism for his anxiety. He later grows to stop using it. Physical description Charlie is a 5'9, dark skinned man with blueish black hair in dreads and amber eyes. His skin's undertones are golden. and his shoulders and back are lightly freckled. He likes light colored clothes, soft pinks and yellows, as it's soothing to him. He usually goes for Cottonee wool sweaters and button ups, under his eternal Busy Bee Bakery apron. The apron has multiple pink ribbons on it, and it's front pocket became a comfortable pouch for Bug. Backstory Charlie is born in a very loving family on the Akala island in Alola. He has an identical twin sister and a younger brother named respectively Carolyn and Anthony. His aunt Felicity comes over during the holidays, and taught the boy to bake. When Charlie is about 8 years old, Anthony disappears, taken by a Hypno. After many years of research, he is presumed dead. Charlie grows scared of wild pokemon from then on. So scared that he spends the next couple of years cooped up in his room, while Carolyn leaves for Ranger academy. Eventually, feeling like he has to show his mother he's strong too, Charlie joins Team Skull, at the time, a gang of teenagers stealing people's pokemon. Charlie got punched in the face by someone he tried to steal from and came home immediately. He lasted 3 days. He decides instead to show his family bravery in other ways, and leaves Akala for cooking school. He meets a nice girl named Kassandre on campus, and they become fast friends, and someone Charlie may have a crush on. Eventually, with Kassandre's breeding classes, she is in need of help with one extra egg. Since she knew Charlie needed help with a fear of pokemon, she felt it was the best way to help him. The egg hatched a strangely pink, shriveled Cutiefly he names bug. Taking care of bug did help him grow out of his usual routine, and in a matter of years, his bakery is flourishing, and Bug learns to distract Charlie away from "scary" pokemon. Carolyn dates Kassandre for a couple of years. Charlie is kind of over it now. It still remains a joking subject between the two of them. Class/Powers Charlie is a Chef, and therefore can bake his companions healing foods, and give them inspiration for future hardships. He also discovers early in their adventures that he has Aura powers. He uses it to heal people using his own, or other's life energy. Bug is a fairy pokemon, and is an expert at using fairy wind. He is also pink. Campaign Spoilers SPOILERS BELOW (obviously) Charlie's own character arc turns about his missing brother. While infiltrating a Team Rocket base for the Nightmare Gang's plans, he realises with equal parts horror and relief that his brother Anthony is still alive... but work for Team Rocket, and doesn't seem to recognize the Adelphins at all. After a fight, Charlie manages to save the psychic Anthony from being fried alive by Cassie, and he is taken by the Dream team to drop at Felicity's diner. Before that, though, Charlie and Anthony have a long talk. About their future as a family, the future of the world, and about this undeniable feelings the older one developed for Annie. "Grow a backbone, and then you'll see respect." He said. They stay in contact afterwards. Maybe not as brothers, but at least as good friends. As for Charlie and Annie, as the months went, their relationship brought them closer. It's not before their lives are in danger at the end of the campaign that Charlie, quite clumsily, proposes to her. They get married on the beaches of Alola, the smell of lavender not leaving their nostrils for days. Player Information Charlie was Kiwi's first actual audition to an Angelarts campaign, and you can see how he grows as a player as the Spinoff sessions go. It was a very personal character to play, as Charlie's mind state was in many ways similar to Kiwi's own mental health. Healing Charlie through the campaign healed Kiwi as well. Fun Facts * In pre-audition thoughts, Charlie was supposed to have a Cottonee. * Charlie's sister, Carolyn, is a trans woman! * Annie and Charlie's relationship growth between sessions was actually filmed, and was supposed to be a part of the campaign, but due to sooo many technical difficulties, it was scrapped. * Post Campaign, Charlie and Annie have 6 children. Category:Pokemon Spectrum Category:Character Category:Characters